myghhfandomcom-20200213-history
Episodes
STOP LOOKING AT THIS PAGE NOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW YOUR GOING TO BE BLOCKED NOW BECAUSE I TOLD YOU TO STOP LOOKING AT THIS PAGE BYE BY 1.) This season opens up with the opening fight of Toya and The Twins vs Eve and Emily and Phoebe. Then The season starts with 7 New Boss Girls who try to Miami By storm later the Ladies Meet up well Phoebe and Eve and Emily and The Twins Dorthy and Yia and Nikki all Meet up and Emily doesn't know about Having Twins in The House she feels like its Unfair and so does Phoebe but Dorthy and Yia don't seem to care what They Think They feel The Other Girls are so Dusty Looking and when The Last Girl Toya meets Them at The Club everyone is happy to see her and Dorthy and Yia can see she is rocking Red Bottoms and a Rolex and They can see she is There Type of Bitch so everyone is partying having a Blast in The Club and when They get back to the Limo Emily seems to see Toya and The twins in The Corner whispering and she stand sup and says "GOT SOMETHING TO SAY WERE ALL RIGHT HERE DON'T BE SNEAK DISSING" and Toya says "GIRL AINT NOBODY TALKING BOUT YOU HAVE A SEAT" and Emily keeps popping off and Toya stands up and they are going at it and Toya socks Emily in her face and Emily grabs her Hair and Toya slams her on the seat and security gets in The Middle of Them and Emily Kicks Toya while security was holding Toya so Toya gets taken home in a Van and she storms upstairs and puts on fighting Clothes and when Emily and The Other Girls walk in There Door Toya tags Emily ass right in The face in The Doorway and Starts Pounding her in her shit and security pulls Them apart. 2.) The Ladies Gather up for There Photo shoot and Production lets The twins bring in there own Make-Up artist and team and The Other girls feels like the twins get special treatment so afterwards Eve speak on it and she is Talking shit about the twins But to Them so Yia walks in the Phone room and starts Checking her and Eve gets in her face and Dorthy walks in there and Eve feels They wanna do something so she swings and hits Yia in The face and Yia starts Swinging and Eve gets Yia in a headlock and Dorthy starts Pulling Eve hair Punching her and security Pulls Them apart and Eve is yelling about being Jumped and Phoebe and Nikki and Emily all feel That was so wrong and Toya starts arguing with them saying "HOW YALL EXPECT HER TO SEE HER SISTER GET HIT AND JUST STAND THERE THE FUCK" 3.) Nikki is tired of the twins Talking shit and she Comes for them and Dorthy gets in her face and They are going at it and Nikki says "THROW SOME HANDS BITCH WITHOUT YOUR SISTER" and Dorthy says "YIA STAND BACK" and Dorthy Popped Nikki in The face and Nikki grabbed her Hair and started swinging and Dorthy Got her against The wall and started Uppercutting her in her shit and security pulled Them apart. Later Toya and The twins decides to Pull a Prank on The Other girls and They Put foot shockers all over there floor and The Step on the floor and there feet keep getting Shocked and Phoebe Knows That The Twins and Toya had something to do with it and she starts Yelling Calling Them all Kinds of name and Toya and The twins tries to get to her and fight But security wont let them out there room. 4.)It's Emily 23rd Birthday and The Ladies go out to The Club and Have fun with her although Toya and The twins could care less so The Ladies get back in The Limo and Phoebe has some drinks in her and she starts Talking shit to The Twins and Toya and Toya Just Laughs at her drunk ass But Yia is coming for Phoebe slaying her with them words and Phoebe Jumps up and Yia Jumps Up and Punches Phoebe Knocking her Back on The seat and Phoebe grabs her Hair and starts Swinging and Dorthy Let her sis Handle this Yia was Fucking Phoebe Face up and security Pulled Yia off and Phoebe Got up and thought Dorthy was Yia and she Punched Dorthy in The Side of The face and Dorthy Jumped on That as and started Pounding her and security Takes the twins out the Limo and Emily says The twins need to go home if they Keep Jumping People and Nikki and Eve agree and Toya is looking at Nikki side ways because Nikki has no balls at all until the twins turn there back. 5.) Toya feels Like she let Nikki stay in This House Long enough its Move out day for Nikki and Toya packs up her shit and tossed all of it out and The twins laugh and Emily goes to tell Nikki and Nikki comes down there and starts Arguing with Toya and Toya doesn't want to hear it and Nikki starts Running up and Toya Socked her ass so quick turning Nikki backwards and Toya started Pounding her in the Head and security broke The fight up and Nikki Just decides to go home. Later Phoebe eyes are still Black from her fight with the twins and she wants revenge on Them so she tries to burn there red bottoms but production made her stop and production The twins new Ones Just in case. Note(s): Nikki voluntarily leaves the house. 6.) Emily takes it upon herself to target The twins and keeps Buggin them and Getting into arguments with them and she throws paint on There Beds and Dorthy stands on the bed with her and There struggling over the paint and Emily socks Dorthy and Dorthy yanks her Hair and They Fall off The Bed and Dorthy Lands on Top and starts Pounding Emily while Emily is Kicking and Yia starts Stomping Emily and Phoebe Grabs Yia hair from behind and Yia Starts Scrapping with her in That Corner and Eve runs in There and Tries to Hit Yia Bit Toya sidelined that Hoe and socked her in her shit and Yanked the afro and started Punching and security Pulls The ladies apart and They lock Down The Ladies in separates sides of the house for 24 hours. 7.) A New Face Zoe comes to The House and Toya and The twins are out getting There Nail done and shopping in Miami like Boss Girls do and Emily and Eve and Phoebe all tries to fill zoe Head with bad Thoughts about The Twins mainly They don't say much about Toya only that she rolls with the twins and Zoe thinks The Twins are Ugly she writes on There Pictures and when The Girls get back to The house They meet Zoe and the Twins see Bitches have been writing on There Pictures and They storm up in The Beauty room cursing and Yelling and Zoe Told Them she did it and They start arguing with her and Zoe says 'HIT ME BITCHES IM BOUT THAT LIFE RUN UP" and Dorthy steps in her face and Zoe Pushes her and Dorthy Pushes her back and Zoe runs up and swings at Dorthy and Dorthy caught That Shit and Dorthy starts Swinging and Yia Kicked her and Made her Fall so Dorthy could Pound her in the Head and security Pulled Them apart. Note(s): Zoe becomes a Replacement. 8.) Zoe Has Just Got on The twins Last nerves so while The ladies are in The Club Zoe starts with Yia and They are Arguing and Yia Pushes Zoe and Zoe starts running up Swinging and Dorthy yanked her Hair from Behind and Yia and Dorthy started Punching Zoe and security Kicks The Ladies out The Club and Zoe Loves The action. Later Toya Boo from back Home comes to Visit and Emily tries to be Petty and Flirt with him and Toya Throws a Plate of Pasta at her ass to cool down. 9.) Eve Just Has been Thinking about Fucking The twins up so she Packs her own Things and she decides to see one of The twins it was Yia walking down The steps and Eve come sup behind her and Yanks her hair and starts Punching her and Yia barley Knew what was Going on But she was Swinging back and Dorthy Heard The Commotion and she ran by the stairs and Yanked Eve hair and started Pulling it threw security Arms and They separated the Fight and Eve is sent home for sneaking Yia and Zoe Laughs at Yia for being snuck and Yia tries to fight her But Toya Pulled her away. Note(s): Eve is removed from the house. 10.)Emily and Pheobe and Zoe are all Tired of The Production Playing Favorites with The twins and They decides to Leave the House with 3 days Left in The Hosue Toya and The twins Turn up and Have a Blast They have a House Pool party They Go ride Horses They have so much Fun without Them wack Girls. Later the Twins Must Say There Goodbyes to Toya as They all Leave the House. Note(s): Emily and Phoebe and Zoe voluntarily leaves the house. 11.) The Ladies gather up to The Stage as season 1 Boss Girl Summer Fine-Lews Host a Crazy 2 Part reunion. Later The Twins and Toya comes to The stage Looking like a Bag of Money Like always and They discuss There friendship and what made Them so Close in the House Then the shit starts as Emily and Zoe and Phoebe comes out to The Stage insult after Insult is Flying through The air and Zoe Challenges The twins to fight her 1 on 1 and Yia Just starts Running for Zoe and Yia Popped her ass and Zoe grabbed her Hair and Yia was Laying Hand son her ass and security Pulled Them apart and Dorthy says "MY TURN" And she runs and Tackles Zoe and starts Punching her. 12.) Eve Comes out to The Stage and Yia doesn't even Let hr Hug Summer she juts grabs Her Hair and starts Swinging and Dorthy Joins her and They whoop Her ass real quick and Emily tries to run up and Toya Pulled all Emily Blue tracks out. and Nikki finally Makes her way on stage and she tries to sneak Toya But Failed as Toya Kicked her in the Chest and to the Floor and Toya started Punching her in the Head and Summer gets upset with phoebe Because Phoebe was talking all This shit backstage about the twins and she doesn't even say one word to them on stage and Phoebe leave the stage because she is not about to argue with the host. later the Trailer for New season in new York is shown. 13.) 14.) 15.) Note(s): Diana becomes a Replacement. Note(s): Dani and Diana are removed the house. Note(s): Liv and Lindsay and Tasha voluntarily leaves the house. Starr Cyesha